Enchanted
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Percy x Nico, Annabeth x Piper, Thalia x Zoe x Bianca, Frank x Hazel x Leo, Jason x Reyna, Travis x Connor x Will x Michael. Slash, Fem-Slash, Drama, Romance, Crack. AU. Annabeth and Piper buy a new house together and invite all their friends. What happens when they all get trapped there by a mystical being. DISCONTINUED


Enchanted

Pairings: Percy x Nico, Annabeth x Piper, Thalia x Zoe x Bianca, Frank x Hazel x Leo, Jason x Reyna, Travis x Connor x Will x Michael

XXX

"I cannot believe you brought this creepy ass house."

Annabeth huffed and glared at her best friend. "It is not. I think the house is rather beautiful."

"I think you're beautiful," Annabeth yelped as thin tan arms wrapped around her waist. Annabeth swatted at her girlfriend's arms and glared.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Annabeth criticized. Piper just laughed and pressed her lips against the daughter of Athena's cheek.

"Love you babe. Let's go check out our new house." Piper giggled excitedly. She raced towards the front entrance. Annabeth could not help but chuckle in Piper's eagerness.

Percy was about to follow Annabeth to the house when a IM appeared in front of him. Annabeth and Piper let him have his privacy and entered the house.

"It's so dusty," Piper observed. She walked up to a window to let some air in. "Damn it, it's stuck."

Annabeth sighed and gently shoved Piper out of the way. She studied the window for a second before unlocking a hinge at the top. "There, now it should open."

Piper pushed the window open, coughing slightly as dust flew everywhere.

Annabeth jumped when a large spider descended from the top of the window frame. Piper just giggled and swatted the insect out of their new house.

Annabeth quickly scanned the room for more unwanted intruders before relaxing.

"Hey girls!" Percy called as he entered the house. "Sorry, I have to leave. Nico's back."

Piper and Annabeth waved at him. Percy took that as a signal that he could leave. "See you guys later!" he called.

Percy jogged to his car and drove to a large brick building. Nico was standing outside with a three year old girl asleep in his arms.

"Is this her?" Percy asked as he studied the girl.

Nico nodded, "this is my half-sister Paige."

Percy sighed and smiled at the small girl. She looked nothing like Nico with her pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes hidden behind her eyelids. She clung to Nico and buried her head.

Three years ago Nico's half sister was born. Her mother died during childbirth and she was thrown into social services. Hades had told Nico about her a year ago once he found her and ever since then Nico and Percy had been trying to adopt her. The only issue was that she was born in France and they were a gay couple so they had to go through a lot of trouble to get her.

"She doesn't look like a child of Hades." Percy observed earning him a glare from his lover.

"And pray tell what a child of Hades is supposed to look." Nico challenged.

Percy chuckled at Nico's reaction and pressed his lips against Nico's pale ones.

"Love you babe."

"Uh-huh," Nico mumbled skeptically.

Percy laughed and pulled his new daughter into his arms. "Hello my little angel." Percy cooed. The girl whined at the sudden movement and hid her face falling back to sleep.

"So how is the new house?" Nico asked as he put Paige's suitcases in the trunk of the car.

Percy looked up and smiled, "creepy but it is a pretty nice house. Big too."

"That's good. When do they expect us to visit for a housewarming party?"

"Tomorrow. We have to go early to help them set up." Percy told him as he put Paige in the car seat he had installed earlier today for her.

"Knowing them the only thing they set up was the bed." Nico pointed out.

Percy laughed at that as he buckled the car seat and put a pacifier in her mouth. He kissed her forehead affectionately. He had taken care of Leo and Thalia and Will's brats enough times to know how to care for a child. Speaking of which.

"Will is coming over for the night so that they won't have to travel too far in one sitting for the housewarming party."

Nico groaned at that. "I assume his demon spawn are coming as well."

"You assume correctly."

Nico groaned. "I understand that he married the Stoll twins but was adopting Hermes brats really necessary?"

"Be nice."

Nico sighed and climbed into the passenger seat so he could take a nap and rest from all the shadow travelling he did earlier.

Percy smiled and placed a blanket over both his new daughter and his beloved husband before driving back home.

After the war had ended Percy and Annabeth broke up, unable to support the weight of Tartarus on their own. Jason and Piper broke up soon after because Jason needed some time to find out who he was after the war and a relationship was just too much.

Piper and Annabeth seeked each other to cure the other's broken heart. Nico finally stepped up and confessed his feelings for Percy. Percy had allowed Nico to become a big part of his life for emotional and physical support.

Jason had come back and after realizing he could never be with Piper again he became extremely upset and went to the bar in New Rome where he and Reyna both got extremely drunk and slept with each other.

Long story short, Reyna was knocked up and Jason was not a complete asshole so they got together and lived a peaceful life with their five year old daughter Diana where all the other grown up demigods live.

In a place in the middle of nowhere so the mortals aren't affected by their lives called Olympus town.

Apollo came up with the name…

All of the previous people living in the town left and so the Gods and Demigods decided it would be good to inhabit the place and fix it up. They made their money by opening a park for mortals that had nice hotel rooms, archery classes, fencing classes, swordplay hand to hand combat, roller coasters, amuse park, water park, and more. All designed by the children of Athena and ran by the demigods inhabiting the town near it.

Percy pulled into his driveway and unlocked the house's door before picking Nico up and carrying him inside. He placed him on the couch and put a blanket over him before going back for Paige. He lifted the girl out of her car seat and opened the trunk to grab all the luggage before closing and locking the door and carrying it all inside. He carried the girl to the living room and placed her on the couch with Nico before carrying her luggage to her room.

Percy sighed and went back downstairs to make tea for Nico and the Stolls.

Travis and Connor Stoll, two boys who no one thought could trust anyone but the other or anyone could ever fall in love with, married two children of Apollo. Michael Stoll nee Yew and Will Stoll nee Solace.

A very unlikely couple, not many understood their relationship. Percy did. He knew the four of them loved each other and would be devastated if one of the others suddenly was not there.

They had adopted four beautiful demon children, an adoption that without Michael and Will would have never been authorized.

Cory, Cody and Colby, the Hermes triplets that no one was crazy enough to even dare adopt. They were six years old. Every called them the Demon Trio.

And no one protested to the demon part of the title the triplets had been given.

Then there was the cute innocent son of Apollo named Taylor they adopted recently. He was only one and was kept far away from his demon brothers.

Percy turned off the stove when he heard the a car pull up the driveway. He opened the door before they could ring the doorbell and wake Nico and Paige.

"Hey," he whispered as he let them in.

He sighed in relief when he saw that Cody, Colby and Cory asleep in their parents arms.

"You know where the guest room is." Percy allowed them in. "Have you guys eaten yet? I made tea."

Will sighed in relief, slowly rocking the one year old in his arms. "They were complaining and whining the entire time here. Once we managed to get one asleep another would wake him up."

Percy smiled and led Will to the kitchen and poured him a cup of tea. "That's why I warned you against adopting all three of them."

Will frowned at that. "They're just kids Percy. They need love and they need each other."

Percy chuckled at that. "I'm just teasing you. It's brave, what you're doing. I could never do it."

Will smiled at that. He cradled the baby in his arms and caressed his soft cheek. "It's hard. I won't lie. But in the end, it's worth it."

Percy chuckled.

"So how is your new addition to the Jackson family?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. She's been asleep the entire time."

"And Nico? What did he say about her?"

"Not much. He fell asleep as soon I he got in the car." Percy admitted. He looked over to the couch where his husband and daughter was still sound asleep. "I'll carry them to bed later. I was hoping one of them would wake up but I guess it's just late."

"Knowing my boys, they're probably all asleep." Will said affectionately. He looked towards the stairs and smiled.

Percy laughed at that. "Come on, we should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll help you carry them up."

XXX

Annabeth opened the door and invited her friends in.

Leo groaned and yanked two small children into the room by their wrists.

"Leo! Stop it!" one of the kids whined.

"You're hurting me!" the other cried. A teenage girl walked in soon after them.

"That's what you brats get for misbehaving." She told them.

Leo growled and yanked their arms roughly. He dragged them off to some random room.

Annabeth rose her eyebrow at Hazel and Frank.

Hazel sighed guiltily and Frank just avoided eye contact. The teenage girl crossed her arms and dragged Hazel and Frank into the room Leo had just went in.

Piper frowned. "The miscarriage really screwed Leo up." She observed.

Annabeth sighed, "I mean their first four kids are all Frank's. Frank and Hazel always seem closer because they were together before him and since he is never home, the kids he has never really seen him as a parent. And when Hazel and Leo finally get pregnant she loses the baby."

Piper frowned and looked towards the door. The teenager came out carrying an infant. The twins trailing behind her. "What do you need help with? I can set out food if you like." She asked, faking a smile. Piper and Annabeth could tell she was trying to be strong.

Piper nodded, "sure you can help me."

Annabeth frowned as she watched the teenager follow her lover to the kitchen.

The twins looked up at Annabeth.

The girl took her brothers hand and the two of them looked up at Annabeth with big eyes.

"I don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight with Leo."

Annabeth frowned at that. "Why do you call him Leo?"

The girl blinked innocently, "well what else are we supposed to call him?"

"Well he's your dad."

The boy shook his head, "Nuh-uh, daddy is my dad."

"He's your other dad."

The girl thought for a second before shaking her head. "Leo is Leo. He is not my daddy. Besides, he hurt us earlier. A daddy would never do that. Right Skylar?"

At that very moment Leo walked out of the bedroom. He already had tears in his eyes but when he heard what Skylar and Kiya said something broke inside of him. Leo turned and ran off.

"Leo wait!" Hazel called. Frank grabbed her hand and shook his head.

Annabeth glared at them, "what is wrong with you?"

Hazel just looked away and Frank walked off.

"He has just been so distant lately," Hazel whispered. She looked up at Annabeth with watery eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. Frank and I tried so hard to make him see that we love him but all our attempts ended horribly. The baby was the last straw I suppose. He completely closed off after the miscarriage." Hazel's voice broke. Tears started pouring down her face. "He won't even talk to us anymore."

Before Annabeth could reassure her friend a closet door slammed shut. She sighed and stared at the door. It kept doing that.

Hazel perked up as the front door opened but deflated when she didn't see a cute Latino standing there.

"Auntie Anna!"

Annabeth smiled as a cute little girl jumped in her arms.

"Hey princess." she smiled as she patted the girl's blond hair.

Reyna smiled and accepted the hug Annabeth offered her. "Diana sweetheart, why don't you go get the present you made Auntie Annabeth and Auntie Piper." she offered.

The blonde five year old immediately perked up and ran off, excited. Reyna took a deep breath and sat down. She rested her hand on top of her heavily pregnant stomach.

"When are you due?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat next to Reyna.

"Two weeks."

"Nervous?"

Reyna chuckled, "not after Diana. I actually know what I'm doing this time. Plus my relationship with Jason is much sturdier."

"That's good."

Reyna smiled, "Do you know which room I'm staying in? I would like to rest a bit before the party."

"Upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks."

Annabeth smiled as she watched Reyna waddle up the stairs. Hazel ran after her to help her get up the staircase.

Annabeth shrieked as thin arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear to the Gods that you will pay for this! I could have had a heart attack!"

Percy had the audacity to look ashamed. Nico chuckled and gently hugged Annabeth. "Meet Paige. Say 'Hello' Paige."

Paige's eyes widened once she realized that she would have to speak to a complete stranger. Nico chuckled and held her closer to him.

"Hi Paige," Annabeth smiled softly at the small girl. Paige stared at her, unsure what to do.

Percy laughed and kissed Paige's cheek.

"Damn! This house is creepy!"

Thalia barged into the house and crossed her arms.

Annabeth gasped and crossed her arms. "this house is nice!"

"It looks like one of those places straight out of a horror movie! This place might be filled with ghosts and other supernatural creatures."

Annabeth just laughed at that. "Come on Thalia, you know those things don't exist."

"Ghosts do exist!" Nico argued.

"Well do you sense any here?"

"Well, no but-."

"But nothing!"

Nico sighed. "Come one Percy. Let's get settled in before things get weird."


End file.
